


【德哈】别让我走

by Joyliww



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Let Me Go (2010) Fusion, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyliww/pseuds/Joyliww
Summary: Never Let Me Go（《别让我走》）AU，普通人德拉科和克隆人哈利
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	【德哈】别让我走

一、

这是我住院的第二天。我已经开始无聊了。

我讨厌满目的白，和满鼻腔的消毒水味。

在第三次数清楚窗外那棵榕树的叶子后，我扭过头去看向旁边的床铺：中间间隔的帘子将那个病人遮的严严实实，隐约只能看到影影绰绰的身影在床边忙忙碌碌。

他是因为什么病痛才住进医院呢？我好奇的想，总不会是和我一样，摔断了腿吧？

第三天清晨，我终于见到了临床的病人。

护士在他低声的要求下，替他拉开了床帘，窗外的阳光终于能够透过帘子洒到他的床铺上。

那是一个十分好看的年轻人。他对着我轻柔的笑了一下，那双漂亮的绿眼睛像春天飘落了几朵花瓣的潭水般荡漾起些许涟漪，一架黑框的圆眼镜压在挺拔的鼻梁上，显得他有些不符合年龄的天真。也许是因为长期卧床的原因，年轻人苍白瘦削，那身病服松松垮垮的挂在他身上，似乎一阵风过来他就会飘忽而去。

“我很久没有见过陌生人了，”年轻人把一个墨绿色的笔记本放到自己腿上架着的桌子上，一边翻开一边和我搭话，“我叫哈利，你呢？”

终于有人肯陪我说说话了，本来就耐不住性格的我自然愉快地打开了话匣子：“我叫乔伊•利兹（Joey Leez）！唉，躺在病床上可真难受啊，我才躺了一天多就受不了了，早知道如此就不逞强非要雨天出去踢球啦。哈利你又是因为什么住院的呢？”

哈利听了似乎愣了愣，一开始的喜悦表情变得僵硬，他揉了揉自己鸦黑色有些乱糟糟的头发，眼睛低垂下去：“嗯……这个其实……”

“啊，没关系的啦，哈利不想说也没关系的！”我打着哈哈，试图转移个新话题，暗自责怪自己居然戳别人的痛处。难怪，学校那群人也总是不愿意搭理我……情商这么低，怪谁呢？

“不是什么不能说的，只是怕乔伊你不太接受。”青年人摇了摇头，对我安抚的眨眨眼睛，继而转过头去开始在本子上写写画画：“能有一个人陪我说说话真的挺好的。”

有什么是我无法接受的呢？我奇怪的皱起眉，他是什么病说白了也与我无关……但是看着眼前这个苍白的青年，我的心里泛起了一阵不可言说的情感，说不上来是好奇，还是同情。如果没有病痛，这样一个温和的青年该是以怎样的姿态行走在阳光下啊。

那天下午，有一个女孩来看望哈利。她有着一头长长的蓬松的棕色卷发，清秀的面孔上显着些许疲惫，显得有些风尘仆仆。

“好久不见，赫敏。苏格兰那边情况怎么样了？”

女孩替哈利倒了一杯温开水，然后皱着眉想要拿走哈利手中的笔记本：“哈利，这已经是你的第二次了…你必须要好好休息，别做这些费神的事情了。”

“赫敏，求你了，”哈利的手指按在本子上，说着恳求的话面容上却是倔强的神色：“我必须要写，我知道我的时间不多了。”

我能看见，听了这话的赫敏颤抖着缩回了手，然后猛地捂住了嘴巴，仿佛要把所有悲痛都压抑在手掌之内一般。半晌，她才注意到隔壁床一直偷偷观察他们的我，礼貌性的对我点点头，然后对哈利说去问问护士有关哈利的情况。

哈利肯定看见赫敏在出门时低头抹了一下眼角，所以他有些痛苦的扶住额头叹了一口气。

我很想问问他，究竟怎么回事，又或者去安慰一下，可我却不知道怎么开口才能将内心的想法真实的表达给这个看起来有些脆弱又倔强的年轻人。我懊恼的瞪了瞪自己缠着石膏绷带吊在半空中的左腿，如果不是这该死的骨折，我就能走到他的床边拍拍他的肩膀了，就像别的男孩们会做的那样。

似乎是注意到了我的视线，哈利停下了手中的笔，转过头对我说：“那是赫敏，我最要好的朋友之一。她是一位看护人，刚从苏格兰那边赶过来的。”

我点了点头，有些羡慕的说：“真好，还能有朋友来看你，可不像我，连个看望的人都没有。”心中却因为“看护人”这个职业咯噔了一下，似乎在哪里听说过来着。

哈利对着我友好的笑了，我却看到了分明的苦涩：“可是我也很羡慕你啊，能够自由自在的做自己想做的事情，踢球、玩闹、上学，甚至是受伤…而这些在我的世界里却是不被允许的。”

“我的宿命，从我一出生起就被注定了，谁也改变不了，就算是他…也不可以。”

“他？”我敏锐的捕捉到了那个字眼，好奇的问出口。

哈利的表情变了，原本苍白的脆弱的模样突然绽放出异样的光彩，眉眼间因为那个人而露出几分生机勃勃。他朝我晃晃手中的笔记本，我隐约看到上面写满了字。

他说：“‘他’是我爱的人。”

二、

赫敏和哈利吵了一架。

哈利拒绝了他的看护人搀扶他的动作，自己摸索着床沿站了起来，向外走去，开始他一天一次的户外活动。

那个看起来坚强的女孩失落的跌坐在哈利的床上，双手攥紧了雪白的床单，肩膀不可抑制的颤抖着。

“那个……你不要难过了，哈利他肯定是有自己的考虑的。”我犹豫着开口，想要劝解一下对面已经啜泣出声的女孩。他们刚才的吵架内容，大概就是赫敏希望成为哈利新的看护人，照顾他，而哈利却认为赫敏应该继续她在苏格兰的工作，不要把时间花在他身上。我没想到哈利原来是个如此固执的人。

“因为他不想……他不想我看着他走，”赫敏擦了一把眼泪，她红着眼眶看向我说道，继而露出了一个说不上来的苦笑，“而且，他知道我在这里一定会管着他不让他继续写了。”

“哈利一定会……吗？没有什么希望吗？”死亡的字眼滑到嘴边又被我吞咽下去了，虽然效果可能微乎其微，但我也不想再刺激一下这个因为朋友而痛苦的女孩了。而且，我们这个时代医疗技术发达，癌症等很多疾病已不再是不治之症，为什么要放弃希望呢。

赫敏咬了咬唇，又探究地看了看我，似乎在窥视我内心的真实想法。她的眼神太过锐利，让我觉得有些不自在。

“因为哈利、因为我们是克隆人。”

她坐在那里看着我因为惊讶撞翻了床头柜上的水杯，然后闭上了眼睛：“他已经做了两次‘捐献’了。”

我一时不知道该怎么面对眼前的女孩。克隆人在我们这个时代并不是什么稀奇的，或者说已经是习以为常的存在了。说得难听点，这个社会“圈养”着成千上万的克隆人，作为一个器官仓库而存在，生来注定就要为他们的原型甚至别人捐献器官。当然，像出身如我这些中低层的人，没有办法克隆一个自己出来，但是却也可以享受克隆人的器官移植。

据说，每个克隆人到十八岁后，都会收到第一次捐献的通知，有的克隆人可能第一次就死在病床上，也有克隆人能坚持到三次、四次。而克隆人也可以选择接受培训，成为一名看护人，照顾其他做捐献的克隆人几年，但是，就算成为看护人，最后也是要走向手术台的。难怪，听到赫敏是“看护人”后，我会感觉这个职业如此熟悉。

克隆人没有灵魂，只是个物品，这是社会的共识。

面对我的震惊，赫敏露出了嘲讽的表情，似乎在讥讽我和那些人一样，漠视他们的存在并因为和克隆人一间病房而觉得恶心。

“我不认为，你们活该被送上手术台。”接受了他们是克隆人的事实后，我坚定地回应赫敏的嘲讽。我一直认为克隆人的存在极其不合理，凭什么就认为他们没有灵魂或者说凭什么认为他们就不是人类呢？就算不是，每个生灵也该有被尊重的权利啊。

赫敏站起身来，帮我把床头柜上的水擦拭干净，神色也温和了许多。

“可并不是所有人都像你那样认为，而且有人做出过尝试，可还是失败了，”赫敏重新倒了杯水放好，“就像我们的母校，霍格沃兹。”

等哈利回来后，我看见他又翻开了本子，便忍不住开口：“哈利，你每天都在写些什么啊？”

“我的回忆，”哈利笔尖一顿，“我想，至少留下点什么，证明我存在过，证明我爱过。”

“赫敏都告诉我了……哈利，我不认为你们的宿命注定是捐献，你们也有情感、有思想、有灵魂啊。”

哈利看向我，漂亮的碧绿眼眸如此平静，如一汪深潭。

“有人做过实验，想证明我们有灵魂，但是社会不会接受我们有灵魂的结果，所以实验终止了。”

“所以我必须写，我必须要把我的、我们的还有我和他的故事写下来，就算我渺小的如同尘埃，我也想挣扎着告诉世界，他们错了。”

三、

哈利说，他的故事开始在一所叫霍格沃兹的寄宿学校。

霍格沃兹在英格兰一处偏僻的乡下，那里阳光明媚，就连雨天也比其他地方显得更温柔。在他的记忆里，一切都泛着浅浅的暖黄色。

从他有记忆开始，他就和他最要好的两个朋友生活在这所学校里。拥有一头红发、脸上点缀着些许小雀斑的男孩是罗恩，那个总是喜欢看书、思维敏捷的女孩就是赫敏。

说到这里哈利突然笑了，他说：“罗恩最喜欢的食物是鸡腿，可是学校并不允许他多吃，每次轮到吃鸡腿的日子，罗恩都会快乐得仿佛得到了全天下。”

学校从来最强调的就是“健康”。在他们很小的时候就知道，保持身体健康是最重要的事情，每周一次的身体检查、规定好分量的食物、规律的锻炼和作息，不允许剧烈运动、不允许吃零食、不允许抽烟喝酒、不允许熬夜，更不允许外出。每一次的户外活动，都必须在学校的围栏之内进行。

学校同样重视他们的知识学习，并且还未他们设置了一些课程模拟在真实的社会中应该怎么做，好让他们这些蜷缩在小小天地间的孩子们长大后也能和其他人交流。另外最重要的事情，就是画画。每隔一段时间，就会有一个机构来到学校挑选他们的作品送去展览，能被挑选上是他们最大的荣誉。

他本来以为，日子就会这么过去，一日复一日，在这个霍格沃兹中度过他们的一生。霍格沃茨外是什么，他们不知道，也不在意。

直到那一天，那个哈利永远不会忘记的日子，他见到了一个陌生的孩子，一个不属于霍格沃兹的孩子。

那天是常规的户外活动，他们在玩简易棒球。为了捡回高年级的伍德打出去的球，哈利跑到了边界线那里，然后犹疑地停下了步伐。

一个淡金色的脑袋从栅栏的绿草间钻了出来，哈利对上一双灰蓝色的宝石一般的眼睛。陌生的男孩梳着一丝不苟的头发，穿着雪白的衬衫和带条纹的黑色背带短裤，和哈利深色而朴素的校服完全不一样。

男孩朝着哈利晃晃手中的球，看见哈利的眼睛亮了亮后，坏心眼的舔舔嘴唇：“你出来陪我玩，我就把球还给你。”

“可是，我不能出去。”

“为什么？”男孩撅起了嘴，十分不满对面的傻小子居然拒绝他的邀约。

“因为……因为学校规定的不能出去！而且外面很危险的，据说之前有个女孩出去了就再也没能回来，还有一个男孩跑出去后被人发现了他的尸体！”哈利害怕的抖了抖，可他真的很想拿回那个球。

哼。小男孩冷哼一声：“胆小鬼，我不在栅栏里面难道我就会死吗？”

哈利为难的挠挠头。

“嘿，小眼镜，我是马尔福，德拉科·马尔福，”小男孩还是把手伸过栅栏，将球递了进来，“和我做朋友，这个球就还给你。”

“谢谢！”哈利灿烂的笑了，伸手去拿那个球时握住了德拉科·马尔福的手，“我叫哈利。”

男孩却皱了皱眉：“你没有姓氏吗？”

“没有啊。”

“算了，”德拉科一挥手，表示不在意，“明天下午这个时候，还在这里见好吗？”

那是他们的第一次相遇。

哈利后来知道了德拉科是跟着他的父母来乡下度假的。

整个夏日，他们每天下午都在同一个地方见面，隔着那一方栅栏交换着见闻。当然，多数是德拉科在说，毕竟哈利从来没有出过霍格沃兹，他所有的知识仅仅来自于课本，而平日里的活动又是那么单调。

从德拉科那里，他第一次真正的知道了原来这个世界是那样的丰富多彩。原来运动项目不止有慢跑和简易棒球，德拉科最喜欢的是足球，他说那个非常cool；原来食物是可以自己搭配的，世界上还有曲奇饼干和巧克力，德拉科许诺下一次会为哈利带几块巧克力的，但是哈利害怕身体检查时被发现所以为难的拒绝了；原来有很多学校是不用寄宿的，孩子们每天都可以回家和家人待在一起，还有各种假期可以不去上学，就像现在，就是德拉科的暑假。跟家人待在一起，是什么感觉呢？哈利有些失落，因为他的父母从来没看望过他，他是被抛弃的吗？为什么父母要把他放在霍格沃兹呢。

“哈利怎么可能是被抛弃的啊，”德拉科挑挑下巴，年纪轻轻就摆出一种哈利在书上见过的贵族式的神情，“你这么好，肯定是因为他们太忙了才不能来看你啦。”

“马尔福看上的朋友，绝对是世界上最好的。”

哈利说完那句话，突然剧烈的咳嗽起来，仿佛要把心都咳出来一样。

我赶紧帮忙按响了铃声，让他的看护人进来照顾他。我担忧的看着看护人忙来忙去，喂完药、检查过基本的身体状况后，又叮嘱哈利不要太劳累。哈利顺从的点点头，却在护工出去后又拿出了本子开始书写。我心里虽然着急想要知道后面发生了什么，却又不敢让哈利再费神出声给我讲述了。

四、

“乔伊，你在看什么？”

我把视线从窗外的树转移到哈利身上，今天的他看起来气色好多了。

“我在数树上的叶子，”我有些不好意思的笑笑，这个举动幼稚又无聊，“但是数到一半忘记之前的数了。”

哈利噗嗤得笑了出来：“我以前也经常这么干。”

“嗯？”

“我大概是，为了等待吧。”

天下没有不散的筵席。一个半月后，德拉科告诉哈利，他们要走了。

分别那天，阳光依旧明媚，湛蓝天空上洁白的云朵在风中翻涌，虚幻的仿佛并不存在于现实中。巨大的榕树下，斑驳的影子轻轻摇晃，遮掩住树下两个小男孩的身影。

金发男孩的手伸过剥落了白漆的栅栏，紧紧握住黑发男孩的手，很久都没有松开。

后来，只剩下黑发的男孩站在原处，看着手里彩色的糖果和一张纸条。

“后来你们再见了吗？”我好奇的问。

“再见到的时候，已经是五年后了，”哈利笑笑，“期间我不知道呆呆的数了多少次那棵榕树的叶子呢……”

春去秋来，叶子黄了又绿，他都没等到他。

而两年后，也就是十三岁那年，哈利终于知道了自己的身份。

新来的卢平老师是个十分温柔又耐心的人，他总是格外关怀这些远离了家庭的孩子们。哈利猜测，卢平老师来任教之前，并不知道这所学校的真正目的，他只是把他们当做最普通的孩子，是他喜欢的学生，他尽自己所能教授他们知识，并且设计了有意思的表演游戏，让他们身临其境般学会如何与社会上的人交往。比如，怎么点一杯咖啡。

直到有一天，这个温柔的男人触摸到了残酷的真相。而他，因为内心的煎熬，最终忍不住，也戳破了孩子们的美梦。

哈利说，他清楚地记得那天下着大雨，雨点噼里啪啦砸在玻璃窗上，然后留下无数划痕，像有谁在声嘶力竭的痛哭。

卢平老师上课到一半，停下了画着地图的粉笔，叹息着转过身，眼神逡巡在每个孩子身上。

哈利停止了和罗恩的小声交谈，有些不安的看着老师，以为是他不满自己和朋友开小差了。

“每个孩子都幻想过将来成为什么人，担任什么样的工作，是吗？”老师的胳膊撑在讲台上，得到了大家的点头后，又说，“每个人都有着无限可能的未来，他可以选择成为一名售货员、一名卡车司机、一名医生，或者像我一样，成为一名教师。”

“可是，你们不一样。”

卢平深吸了一口气，这个男人红了眼眶：“你们生来就只剩下一个可能。”

“你们是克隆人，这就意味着，等你们成长到十八岁，会离开学校到不同的住宿地点，然后陆续收到器官捐献的通知。”

第一次是肾脏、第二次是肝脏、第三次是脾胃……也许甚至是心脏或大脑，直到你再也无法走下手术台。

我几乎发不出声音了，听着如此残酷的真相，我的眼前也仿佛是刺目的手术灯，有冰冷锐利的手术刀割破了我的皮肤、血管，然后捅向心脏，不让它再跳动。

“你能想象，我们有多么震惊吗？”哈利摇摇头，似乎自己都不相信当时的情况，“我们这么多年的美梦，还有毕业后走到世界各地去寻找自己的生活的渴望，成了一个最最可悲的笑话。”

那一天，这群十三岁的孩子才突然明白，为什么健康是最重要的，因为不够健康的克隆人，甚至连存在的价值都没有。

“卢平老师告诉我们，那个定期来选我们的画的机构，想要证明克隆人拥有灵魂、拥有思想，是独立的个体。他们想到的办法，就是从我们手里寻找优秀的蕴含情感的绘画，办展览给社会上各界人看。”

世界上，还有好几所像霍格沃兹这样的学校。

克隆人只是移动的器官储存器罢了。有少数人反对这样的共识，于是他们发起了一项实验。他们联系了投资商创办了霍格沃兹这类学校作为实验场所，给予克隆人教育，希望证明克隆人的能力。但是，霍格沃兹是唯一一所隐瞒了克隆人身份的学校，因为校长希望这些孩子能以人类的身份和认知去成长。

“那卢平老师告诉你们真相不就……破坏了这种希望吗。”

“我们都不怪他，甚至感谢他肯告诉我们真相，这样困惑我们那么多年的许多问题都有了答案。而且，卢平老师也是因为知道了这些学校的创办也不过是徒劳无功罢了。”

那堂课后，卢平老师选择离职，他说他不能亲眼看着他深爱的孩子们走向深渊。

哈利送别他时，卢平拥抱了哈利，告诉他：“我会努力为你们争取权利的。而你，哈利，要记住，你拥有高尚纯洁的灵魂，永远不要忘记。”

卢平老师的离开、真相的揭晓改变了太多。

哈利在不远处看见罗恩小心翼翼地拥抱住了轻声哭泣的赫敏，以及罗恩担忧又夹杂了羞赧的神色。他知道，有什么不一样了。

又过了两年，霍格沃兹宣布倒闭，所有的克隆人提前乘上了不同的巴士，被送往全国各地的住宿区。

“我对这件事好像有点印象，”我皱着眉回忆着，那好像是发生在我高中时的事，好像闹得挺大的，社会上还有许多人游行，“听说是因为有个科学家发现了克隆人的优越性？”

哈利点点头：“当时那个科学家只是想通过训练克隆人的体制来为一对夫妻制定合适的锻炼计划……结果却发现了克隆人不止有思想，甚至在很多方面比人类更具有优越性。”

我明白了。可想而知这样的结果，会引起多大的恐慌。一个比人类更强大优秀的存在，多么可怕的威胁啊。如果他们真的有灵魂，是真实的独立的个体，那么人类的特权地位岂不是不保？

于是，流言四起、游行不断，各位投资人纷纷撤资，艺术机构也再也不愿意接受来自克隆人的画作。

实验终止了。或者说，这个实验就算做下去，也无法阻止他们走向手术台的命运。

“我、罗恩和赫敏分到了同一个住宿农庄。”

在那个农庄，他们遇到了新的伙伴。他们也发现原来，那些克隆人的想法和他们并不一样，那些克隆人中，甚至存在“以只捐献了一次就死亡为耻，而以能够多次捐献为荣”的说法。他们从来就被教育，他们存在的意义就只是为了捐献。那是他们的责任，是他们命运。

只有乔治和弗雷德这两个双胞胎克隆人与其他人不同，活泼好动又幽默顽皮，对一切都充满了好奇，并且丝毫不期待所谓的捐献。他们还开玩笑，说罗恩应该是他们的弟弟，因为一模一样的红发和有些相近的面容。对此，罗恩是拒绝的，他才不想成为这两个调皮鬼的小弟呢。

“感谢命运，让我短暂的一生里遇到这些可爱的人，”哈利从他的笔记本扉页取出夹着的一张小小的彩色糖纸，“还让我能够与他重逢。”

五、

在农庄的生活平静而愉悦，平时除了干干农活，还能获得外出的机会。不过就像以前在学校一样，出入都要刷响手腕上的身份识别器。说着，哈利给我展示了他右手腕上的一个银色的手环。

有一天，双胞胎兴奋的对赫敏说，他们在市里看到了一个非常像赫敏的女性。

“看起来，就是大了几岁的赫敏！”弗雷德信誓坦坦，乔治则在旁边肯定的点着头，“说不定她就是你的原型啊。”

这一消息一出，赫敏的心里就像有一百只小猫咪，伸出爪子对着她的心抓抓挠挠，弄得她根本无法安宁。罗恩和哈利自然也是无比好奇，于是纷纷应和双胞胎，撺掇赫敏第二天外出时一起去偷看那个女人。虽然赫敏坚定地认为好奇害死猫，可还是压抑不住内心，答应了四个大男孩要一起去市中心冒个险。

已经决定要申请成看护人的弗雷德早就拿到了驾照，于是第二天清早他就开车带着众人穿过农田，终于在临近中午时到达了城市。一行人决定先去吃点什么。

可当五个人坐在餐厅里，拿起菜单时，才开始觉得为难。

说到这里哈利，哈利的眼角眉梢都洋溢着一种笑意，但我却看得难受：“我们根本就不知道该怎么点单，只能面面相觑，悄声询问着该怎么办。最后服务员都在我们桌边站了好久，乔治才出声，指着菜单上的套餐说，‘给我这个，谢谢’。”

“你们呢？”服务员一边记着一边看向他们，似乎是注意到了这些少年手腕上的银环，于是眼神露出少许的不屑。

“跟他一样！”

“我也是同样的。”

于是最后五个人点了五份同样的餐点。

等食物都上来，乔治凑近哈利三人，小声的说：“我们想打听一个事情，你们应该清楚详情。”

“据说，两个相爱的克隆人只要能证明两个人真的相爱，就可以申请延缓捐献，你们知道找谁申请吗？”

“有这种事？”已经迫不及待吃起东西的罗恩疑惑地抬起头问。

“嘿，Bro，别装了，”弗雷德拍拍罗恩的肩膀，“这个传言最早就是从霍格沃兹传出来的，你们是他们的学生，你们肯定知道。”

然而哈利他们之前从来没有听说过这件事。双胞胎显然认为他们在隐瞒，但也无可奈何，只得耸肩放弃打听。午后，他们带着哈利三人来到一个办公场所，那里巨大的落地窗可以让人们看清接待室的一切。

双胞胎发誓，他们前一天就在这里看到了那个女人，并且她有工作证，今天肯定会再见到的。于是五个少年傻呆呆地趴在了窗户上，把手搭在眉毛上比划出凉棚状，仿佛这样可以看得更清楚。双胞胎观察了一会儿后，对赫敏说，就那个女人，那个披散着头发的女人！

哈利转了一下头，看见赫敏紧紧握住了罗恩的手，而罗恩似乎比赫敏本人还要紧张不安。这一扭头，哈利的眼角突然撇见从街角走过来一个深色西装的少年。

他惊诧得转过身，看见那人衣着笔挺，梳着整齐的淡金色头发，神情是他特有的慵懒淡漠。他正在等红绿灯。

哈利张了张口，插在口袋里的手攥紧了彩色的塑料糖纸，发出轻微的噼啪声。他想他应该立刻跑过去，询问他为什么没再回来，是不是忘记了约定，想告诉他他很想他。可他最后就只是这样站在原地，隐秘的期望着，期望着对方能发现他。

那个少年低头看了看手表，有些无聊的四处张望。

突然间，视线交汇，哈利望进少年无机质般灰蓝色的深邃眼眸。

少年瞪大了双眼，然后毫不犹豫得迈开长腿，朝哈利走了过去。哈利什么也听不见了，只能听见心跳的声音，如同响雷，震着他的耳膜。

他拉住了他，少年笑了，一如五年前和哈利成为朋友时那样真诚的笑了。

他说。

“What a coincidence*, nice to meet you again, Harry.”

这时，身边的赫敏突然生气得冲罗恩和双胞胎发火，她一把甩开了手：“我不知道这有什么意义，我才不信她就是我的原型，我也不要知道她是谁！”她抿了抿嘴，似乎有点抱歉突如其来的爆发，但她还是选择扭头就跑。罗恩只顾得上大喊一声她的名字，然后和双胞胎追了上去。

哈利看了看身边的德拉科，而德拉科挑着眉，示意哈利可以去跟随他担心的朋友。

最后，哈利和德拉科停在了距离其他人十几米远的地方。他们在一处海湾，风明知道它永远不可能将大海送上陆地，但还是吹着海浪一遍又一遍得拍打着沙滩。

德拉科告诉哈利，每年度假去哪里并不是他能够决定的，所以他没有办法回去找哈利。说话的时候德拉科难得不像个贵公子，他甚至捡了块石子投向海面，露出了落寞又伤心的表情。

他没有什么朋友。出身名门望族的他身边永远不缺阿谀奉承之人，然而并没有谁是因为他是德拉科而与他交朋友的，只因为他姓马尔福，地位和财富的象征。

“很小的时候我就知道了，自我介绍时先说自己是马尔福，更能为自己争取利益。可谁知道遇到的是你这个根本不知道姓氏为何物的笨家伙。你是我第一个也是最在乎的真心交往的朋友。”

果然，后来树倒猢狲散，马尔福家因涉及黑道上的生意败露，父亲进了监狱，母亲将大部分财产用来买通关系只求父亲能够少判几年。那些平日里围绕着马尔福们转的人，纷纷摘掉了面具，露出丑恶的嘴脸，把他们当成苍蝇臭虫般，避之不及。

但是也好，德拉科说，这样我反而自由了许多，去年我自己去了霍格沃茨，想找你的。

“可是去年霍格沃兹就关闭了。”

“我到那里才知道，毕竟我以前，不太在乎这个。”德拉科有些不好意思，娇惯的大少爷从来不在意这些学校机构的开放关闭。

哈利朝着他晃晃手腕上的银环：“其实我是个克隆人。是不是不配与你……”

德拉科皱着眉一把握住了哈利的手腕，凑近了哈利：“四眼哈利，你就是你，和你是不是克隆人有什么关系？”

“我早就知道你是克隆人了。那个暑假结束，我父母就跟我说了霍格沃兹是国内少数几个克隆人学校，”德拉科满不在乎的神情，还是当年那个不可一世的少爷模样，“我认定了你，才不管你是不是克隆人呢。再说，你和我又有什么区别？”

你和我有什么区别？

喜欢就是喜欢，本少爷才不在乎你的身份。这句话当时德拉科并没有说出口，他其实又怂又害怕，直到又过了好久，才敢当着哈利的面说出告白。

后来的一年多，他们想尽办法见面。有时是哈利拜托弗雷德开车送他到市里，有时是德拉科在周末离开学校坐上他嫌弃的大巴，颠簸几个小时跑到哈利的农庄。于是街角的咖啡屋、雨后的山林、停泊着破船的海边、堆积着麦秸垛的仓库，都留下了他们的身影。

“你什么时候发现你喜欢，呃，爱上马尔福的呢？”

晚上我翻来覆去睡不着，听到旁边床上也发出动静，我猜测哈利也没睡着，于是忍不住发问，想找个话题。

“我不知道……等我发现的时候，我已经无法自拔了，”哈利的声音闷闷的从被子里传出来，“其实啊，他这个人真的挺惹人讨厌的，又自大又骄傲，态度傲慢嘴巴毒，我的朋友们都被他得罪了一遍。”

“叫我名字也不好好叫，一会儿小眼镜、一会儿疤头的，还胆小的要命，”似乎是回想起他们相处的点点滴滴，哈利的声音有了些许笑意，“连天牛都要害怕，还非要逞强跑到林子深处，然后尖叫说看到了野兽。”

我还想再问点什么，哈利的看护人走了进来，一边替哈利掖好被角一边用责备的眼神瞪我，埋怨我打扰了哈利的休息。我自知理亏也只好闭了嘴。而那晚哈利最后说了一句话。

“但他，却是唯一一个，让我觉得，活着真好的存在啊。”

六、

我已经在医院一个多星期了，终于获得了批准可以下床走动了。于是我兴奋地拄着拐杖一蹦一跳走到哈利床边。哈利一如既往地在写他们的故事，似乎是写到了什么伤心事，他的表情不太好看。

“今天阳光很好，哈利我们一起出去走走吗？”

得到了同意后，我安静得等哈利又写了半个多小时，直到他的看护人过来通知他到活动的时间了。

哈利披上毛绒外套，慢慢的走着，而我跟在他身边，重心不稳得晃着。

“哈利你的故事，写的怎么样了？”

哈利的脸色不太好：“我的第三次捐献通知下来了，我想我快没有时间了。”

“不会的，”我着急得打断他，“也有克隆人撑得过第四次捐献的，哈利你身体素质挺好的，才不会那么快就……离开的！”

他却笑了：“我不在乎我活多久，我只是担心，我不能写完那些故事。”

“乔伊，如果，我走的时候，我还没能写完，你能帮我把这些事告诉别人吗？”

“我发誓！但是哈利你要相信自己，有信念就能更健康的！”

那天下午，哈利被推进了手术室，我一个人独自呆坐在床上，愣愣的望着哈利床边床头柜上深绿色的笔记本。据说，那是德拉科送给哈利的小礼物。

他们重逢后的那一年，十七岁的赫敏决定成为一个看护人。

她与罗恩拥吻而别，接受了成为看护人应该接受的所有训练，然后奔波于全国各地的医院，去照顾那些脆弱的克隆人。

罗恩每天都在画画，他依然相信当初霍格沃兹的做法，绘画能传达出灵魂最深处的潜意识，能够证明他们的存在不只是个物品。半年后，比哈利略大半岁的罗恩接到了第一次捐献的通知。赫敏从远方赶了回来，成为了罗恩的看护人，两个人一起登上了前往首都某医院的车。

哈利则和德拉科坠入了爱河。两个少年人终于在那一年的冬天互通了心意。

金发的少年买了一条深红色的围巾，在平安夜的那天，替黑发的少年围上，并小心翼翼得把一个吻落在哈利通红的鼻尖上。那晚的农庄灯火通明，每个人都在庆祝圣子的诞生，尽管这位神子并不能背负克隆人们的命运。

雪纷纷坠落，染白了两个人的发梢。

“你现在可真像个老头子。”德拉科一边嘲讽一边伸手想要替哈利抚掉残雪，手却被哈利握住了。

十指相扣，哈利拉着他看向玻璃窗上两个并肩而立的少年的倒影。

“这样也挺好的啊，看，我们一起白头了。”

德拉科攥紧了哈利的手，他说：“哈利，跟我走吧。我们离开这里，我们真正的白头到老。”

离开这里，怎么离开呢。

先不说农庄处处都有监控，社会上处处存在着对克隆人的偏见，而且手腕上用于定位和监控身体状况的银环无法摘除，如果强行拆毁，就会向手腕处的静脉注射控制性药物，让克隆体昏迷，然后被带走，经历不知道会有多可怕的惩罚。

没过多久，哈利也收到了第一次捐献的通知。在前往医院前他们一起去看了已经捐献了两次的罗恩。好在罗恩的身体很好，再加上有赫敏陪在身边，他看起来情况还很不错。

回去的路上，哈利告诉了德拉科曾经从双胞胎那里听到的传言。

“哈利，我们去试试那个传言吧？也可以替赫敏和罗恩试试。”

哈利从没有奢求过能够长命百岁，但如果能多活几年，能和德拉科一起四处体验这个多彩的世界，总比半年后就死在手术台上强。他听了这个立刻同意。

德拉科多方辗转，终于打听到了霍格沃兹老校长邓布利多的住处，居然距离当初霍格沃兹的旧址不远。于是两人带上了罗恩留下绘画，在医院和农庄都做过登记后，前往拜访邓布利多，希望老校长能说明如何申请延期，并且希望老校长能够成为他们的见证人，证明这两对恋人真挚的爱情。

当年的校长如今胡须苍白，他为两个年轻人到了茶，一张一张欣赏着罗恩的画作，听着哈利讲述他们的故事。

“对不起，我的孩子。”年迈的校长，在哈利印象中永远睿智和蔼的校长，面对两个人，竟然落下了眼泪。

原来所谓的延期申请，根本不存在。那不过是克隆体们自己构建出的一个幻想，一个在绝望中的幻想出来的一丝光亮。

回去的路上，在伸手不见五指的黑夜里，哈利崩溃得大喊，他愤怒的朝着无尽的深夜怒吼，他不明白，凭什么命定如此。凭什么他们的生命就该被践踏，他们生活凭什么和其他人如此不同。

而德拉科红着眼眶咬紧牙关，将眼泪吞进肚里，他只是紧紧抓住哈利的手，把崩溃绝望的人锁进怀里，最后一遍遍说着：“I won't let you go, I will never let you go.*”

那个夜晚，两个年轻人在闪烁着的车灯前流着泪水亲吻，仿佛要把对方都揉进骨子里那样紧紧相拥。

后来，罗恩在威尔士的医院里永远合上了双眼。没有葬礼。但赫敏说，他永远活在她的心里。

哈利也终究走上了手术台，当时第一次手术的医院就在他们相遇的城市。德拉科最后一次吻上哈利颤抖的睫毛，塞给他一张纸条，嘱咐他手术后再看。

哈利躺在手术台上，将握着纸条的手放在胸口上，望着玻璃窗外的金发青年，轻轻地笑了一下，然后闭上了眼睛。

第二天清晨，在我醒来时哈利已经回到了病床上，脸色苍白得快要和床单一个颜色了。我赶紧下床，跌跌撞撞走到他那里，询问他的状况。

他的状态很不好，几乎是每一分钟都比上一分钟更加虚弱。

我看他还要去写，便一把握住他的手：“哈利，你刚手术完，你不要再写了！先恢复好精神再写好不好？”

哈利的倔强在这个时候表现了出来，他挣脱我的手，固执地写下一个又一个单词，表情痛苦又执拗，仿佛一只绝望的困兽，明知道结局却还是疯狂的一次又一次扑向囚笼，撕咬着枷锁。

“别阻止我，我必须要写，我必须要写。”

啪嗒。啪嗒。

有泪珠掉落在纸页上。哈利狠狠抹了一把眼睛，把碍事的眼泪擦掉。

“我不能就这样死掉，我不能让他不明不白的死掉啊！”

我惊的往后退了一步。

原来如此。

七、

哈利睁开了双眼，没能看到金发恋人的身影。他的护工告诉他，他的身体状况很不错，应该很快就可以恢复好。

他点点头，摊开了手掌，那个被他攥得皱巴巴纸条上的字迹已经有些模糊了。

“哈利，我爱你。如果我回不来，就逃得越远越好，相信我，我会让你永远自由的活在阳光下。”

哈利突然觉得自己不能呼吸了。他猛地拔掉还在输液的针头，从床上蹦了下来，一把推开了不明所以的看护人，然后冲出了病房。

求求你，德拉科，别干傻事！！

前不久德拉科一直忙忙碌碌在探查什么消息，后来告诉哈利他知道了那个农庄里所有克隆体的监控信息在本市中心的研究机构里。当时哈利一笑了之，他自然知道他现在在这个城市，那么监控信息一定就在本市某处，知道这个有什么用。

而德拉科却认为理论上如果破坏掉总监控室，哈利这些克隆人就能够获得自由。所以那些日子的忙碌，他不仅是探查监控中心的具体位置，更是向研究所提交了实习申请，获得了进入机构的机会。

看到纸条的一瞬间，哈利就知道了德拉科想干什么！一定是想去破坏掉总监控器，可是这谈何容易啊！作为本市最重要的研究场所，安保力度绝对不小，他一个养尊处优手无寸铁的小少爷能干什么啊！

哈利淋着雨冲出医院，拦住一辆出租车，可是出租车司机看着他的病人服和手上的银环拒绝了载客。哈利无法，只能冒着雨奔跑在街头。刚刚做完手术的他，眼前一片花白，胸腔的心脏怦怦直跳，快速的简直让他呼吸不过来。他握着纸条的手攥紧胸口的衣服，踉踉跄跄向市中心跑去，喉头充血，口腔里全是令人作呕的铁锈味，耳朵里只能听见自己剧烈的喘息。

他看见有浓重的黑烟在远处盘旋，压抑得笼罩着一座座高楼。

他的心都悬了起来。

德拉科，德拉科，德拉科，德拉科……

求求你……别留我一个人……德拉科，德拉科，就算你成功了，可你让我如何一个人苟活？

在他力气用尽之前，哈利终于跑到目的地，一个腿软直接扑倒在地上。昔日的研究所几乎化为乌有，只剩下残破的废墟被雨水洗刷着。他深吸一口气，站起来，跌跌撞撞向黄色的警戒线走。那里围满了围观的群众，还有逃出火海的工作人员，议论着刚才那场可怕的爆炸事故。

警察拦住了他。

“对不起，我的恋人在那里……让我看一眼好吗……”

警察有些于心不忍，错开了一点身子，让哈利看清身后的一切。

他一个踉跄跌坐在地上，任由大雨噼里啪啦打在他的身上，已经开裂的伤口渗出鲜血，染红他的病服又被雨水冲刷掉，机构的研究人员和赶来的医疗人员发现瘫坐着的哈利，于是纷纷过来把他拉了起来。可他已经什么也顾不上了。

德拉科·马尔福。

那个总是衣着光鲜，自恋又骄傲的青年。

那一堆，焦黑古怪的肉块……就是，他的，他的德拉科吗。

八、

这天清晨我从梦中惊醒，梦里是无尽的暴雨和巨大的爆炸声。

耳边突然传来呜咽声。

我猛地扭过头去，看到好久不见的赫敏趴在哈利的床上，随着她的哭泣，肩膀不断颤抖着，就像秋风中的一片挣扎在树梢上的枯叶。

我的视线越过她，只看到了一张勾勒出人形的白布。

不久后，护士们掰开了赫敏拽着被单的手，带走了哈利。

赫敏沉默许久后，把手里的墨绿色的笔记本交给了我。

“昨天半夜，哈利给他的看护人说把这个交给你，”赫敏将一缕头发撩到了耳朵后，“我也接到了第一次捐献的通知了，我想，不久后，也许我和他们就能够重逢了。”

九、

出院那天，依旧没有人来接我。

我自己订购了一束插着月桂花的天竺葵*，放在了哈利的病床上。前路还很漫长，但我已下定决心。

我提着行李箱，手里拿着那本哈利最后也没写完的本子，头也不回的离开了医院。

end

*乔伊，Joey，这个名字是私心啦，因为我自己的英文名Joy就是乔伊（不过这个写法是女生名，不能和哈利同一个病房）

*what a coincidence（真巧），其实我是突然想到了jewnicorn里卷西对加菲说的这句话，又苏又悲伤（毕竟是过去的糖现在的刀）

*电影名就是《Never let me go》这里化用了一下

*天竺葵的话语有下定决心的意思，而月桂则是“埋葬的爱”

最后诚邀大家去看电影啊，我写不出万分之一的悲伤无奈，也写不出里面的温暖爱情啊。


End file.
